


Howoohae, my love

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, but jihoon is even more whipped, horanghae, howoo, incomplete concert, wooahae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Just Soonhoon being soft post-concert
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Howoohae, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? Just a mini drabble of Soonhoon bcos of the recorded horanghae and wooahae 😂😂😂 I'm supposed to post it in twt but it's too long for it, so I'm just posting it here. Now it's too short for AO3 but mehhhh, read it if you like.

After the concert ended, they were all tired but their heart were full of warmth. It was a shame that there's no carats to cheer them on physically, but they know that their fans enjoyed it in the safety of their own home. And that's enough for them for now. It's still a unique experience that made them more thankful and appreciative towards their fans who love them and stay with them despite the situation.

Jihoon smiled to himself. Proud of tonight's event. Half of the members are celebrating while half went to bed after a few drinks. They would probably have a formal celebration tomorrow. But tonight, they need the time to regroup with themselves. The concert left them in a sentimental mood, a sort of content and longing mixing in the air. Feelings of doing enough and not giving so much lingering at the back of their heads.

Jihoon was one of the members who chose to flee. He bid them goodbye early, not wanting to be a part of the messy tears that's about to come as the night gets deeper and the members got drunker. They're already starting the heart to heart session so Jihoon decided to let the emotional ones handle it.

He was just done from his night routine when he opened the door to his room and found another man already lying on his bed.

His usually sharp eyes are closed that they're just a formed line on his face. They used to joke about how when he has them closed, it looked like someone just drawn on his face. His features are soft, makeup from early today removed and the tensed lines gone. His cheeks and ears red probably from alcohol. He doesn't like drinking them but he gets so hyped up that he ends up drunk anyway. He's the epitome of relax. If Jihoon hasn't have him memorized, he'll probably think that he's asleep. But Jihoon knows the difference in the way he breathes in and out.

"Hey" He called out softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Immediately reaching to Soonyoung's trimmed hair. It's a shame that the stylist cut it short to give him an undercut, Jihoon loved his curly hair.

"Hey" Soonyoung's voice is heavy from sleep and alcohol, his eyes hazed but still there's a smile on his face as he looks back at him. Jihoon's hand went from his hair down to his cheeks, caressing the skin slowly with his thumb and Soonyoung leaned into the touch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He's not worried per say, but he saw just how affected Soonyoung was earlier when they heard the carats sang _Us, again_ for them. They were all surprised. They just know that there's a time slot given to carats, but they didn't expect that they prepared something like that. 

"very, very good" Soonyoung slurred and jihoon felt fondness bloom in his chest.

"Scoot over" He said and Soonyoung immediately followed. He moved to the side and lifted the blanket up, allowing Jihoon to slide up besides him. 

Soonyoung didn't even wait for Jihoon to settle before pulling him in a hug, Jihoon's head pillowed on his arm as he tucked him on his neck. Jihoon didn't complain, instead he snuggled closer. His own hands wrapping around Soonyoung's waist.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, basking in proximity and the silence a comfortable blanket around them. 

"So...when did you recorded that?" Soonyoung whispered, mirth in his voice and Jihoon's mind has to reboot, unsure of what he is asking. 

"What?" He mumbled. Did Soonyoung thinks that he knows about the carats surprise? 

"Hmmm...that" Soonyoung stopped before he continued in a bad imittation of Jihoon's voice " _Wooahae_ "

Jihoon can't help but to slap him on his stomach pushing him away but Soonyoung only giggled and pulled him back.

"I hate you" He pouted, and was surprised when Soonyoung swooped in for a peck. 

"No, you don't" 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Soonyoung more and the man eagerly reciprocated. The kiss they shared was soft, both tasting like toothpaste and mouthwash. But Jihoon doesn't like it any other way. Maybe if they haven't been so tired, Jihoon wouldn't opposed for something more to happen. But alas, both are tired so the kiss stayed tamed. Although definitely deep. Because that's how Soonyoung's kisses are. They're almost like when he's dancing, full of confidence and calculated. Like he savors every moment.

"I recorded it after you guys left... Thought it'll be a nice surprise" He whispered after they parted for air, still the space between them are next to nothing. Almost like he's breathing the words on Soonyoung's lips.

"It is, I'm sure carats love it" Soonyoung moved back a bit, looking straight at his eyes. Making Jihoon melt even more. He didn't even drink a lot, but Jihoon felt drunk just from Soonyoung's kisses alone. Making him loose limb and more honest.

"hmmm... it's a surprise for you" Jihoon said, looking fondly at the way Soonyoung's features formed a confused expression. Making him giggle as well.

"Did you like it? I thought you would like it if I did something like that" 

"Awww...jihoonie"

Soonyoung suddenly leaned in again, kissing him even more. Jihoon tried to smile but Soonyoung only took that opportunity to open his mouth with his tongue, pushing him on his back so Soonyoung's hovering over him.

"Aren't you tired?" He panted when Soonyoung's mouth latched on his jaw. His hand automatically coming up to pull on Soonyoung's hair.

"I am" Soonyoung mumbled before claiming his lips once again.

Jihoon let himself be lost in the way Soonyoung kisses him. Let himself enjoy and be overwhelmed by nothing but Soonyoung alone. He doesn't know how long they were kissing. Just that they didn't stop until their limbs are jelly and their lips are raw, stinging with pleasure.

"Can you send that file to me?" Soonyoung asked sleepily, his eyes closed again as he once again tucked Jihoon on his side. And Jihoon loved the warmth, his ears directly hearing the slow beating of his heart.

"Already put it in your phone long ago, though. Haven't you checked?" He mumbled on Soonyoung's chest, kissing just above his heart and he felt it jump twice. He smiled.

"You know I would always give it to you first that anyone else" He added and he felt Soonyoung's arm wrapped around him tighter.

"Say it to me" He felt Soonyoung press a kiss on his head.

"Wooahae"

"Hmmm...Howoohae" 

Jihoon's mind is too tired to reply. He doesn't even know what that means, if that's another love term Soonyoung coined. But he's content for now. He'll just ask tomorrow...amongst many things. For tonight, he let himself fall asleep in the safety of his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope all of you enjoyed the concert! I'm still soft and vulnerable from it hence this very short fluff. 
> 
> Be friends with me in twt! @WeShipAndWeSail!


End file.
